Demigods and Charmed teens
by My5teR1a
Summary: This is a story crossover from Teen wolf, Charmed and Percy Jackson. The three groups meet in Beacon Hills as a new threat is on its way to town. It starts with explosions but soon things go from bad to worse and the main characters will have to work together in order to win.


This is a Teen Wolf – Charmed and Percy Jackson crossover. I took the liberty to change a thing or two about the characters to make the story more interesting but I want to make clear that none of them are mine. There will be action as well as well as some light gay romance (just kissing mostly) so if that isn't your thing be warned ;) If you like my story please let me know by following it or reviewing it so I can know if you have any suggestions or want to be my beta reader because at the moment I don't have one. But enough of my babbling and lets get to the story I hope you like it, here it is:

Chris hurriedly searched though the Book of Shadows and cursed when he heard a loud crash from downstairs. He really hoped it wasn't his brother Wyatt that had crashed into the furniture. He was raised with the book around at all times so he knew it almost in and out but the spell for their newest attacker was just as new as the demon was. "Aha! Here it is!" he jelled in triumph and took a picture with his phone before turning to the door and running to help his brother. While he made his way down the stairs he repeated the spell in his head over and over so he wouldn't forget a word of it. When he reached the living room he smiled when he saw a demon stuck trough the middle of the living room table trying to get himself free as Wyatt was about to throw an Athame at him that apparently the demon had dropped in their struggle "brother! Think fast" Chris jelled and threw the phone at him "what am I supposed to do with that? Call his parents and complain about his behavior?" Wyatt asked and Chris rolled his eyes "chant you wise ass! I took a photo of the spell" Chris explained and started chanting, soon Wyatt joined in and by the end of the spell the demon went up in flames and disappeared. The brothers sighed and Wyatt looked at his younger brother "a phone? Well I guess it did the trick. Good job Chris. Now we just have to fix the place before mom gets back home or she will freak" Wyatt said and looked at the mess surrounding them. It had been a really long time since some demon dared to attack the Hallivell manor. Since a few years ago when Wyatt and Chris started to have full control of their powers demons feared going near the manor knowing they would be vanquished on sight. If their mother Piper would find out about the attack all hell would break loose and Chris sure as hell wasn't in the mood to go trough that again. Once everything was mostly back to how it used to be Wyatt was called by his newest charge and orbed out saying "you take care of the rest OK? I gotta go".

Chris was just a bit jealous of his brother, he wanted his first charge so he could prove to the family that he was just as strong as his brother was. Sure he didn't have a force field and healing powers but that was the only thing he didn't have the same as Wyatt. They could both orb and use spells but their individual powers (witch as well as wightlighter) were different from one another, jet they were still on the same level where power was concerned. It had to be the fact that Wyatt was older that had people acting differently around him. Sighing Chris went to correct the last details that would make the place look just like it did before the demon attack.

He sensed it before the elder orbed into their living room and looked around for Chris. No, he wasn't psychic he could just sense when someone nearby was orbing or shimmering. "Oh there you are Chris! Just the person I was looking for" the elder said and walked towards him. The guy looked only twenty five maybe thirty if he had used good moisturizer before he became an elder "you were looking for me? Why?" he asked, since the incident with Gideon their family tried to have as little to do with the elders as they could, of course they knew very well that not all elders were like him but the betrayal had hurt his family so much it wasn't easy to start trusting the elders again. Of course just then his father got back home with his little sister Melinda and looked at the elder "Hello Magnus. What brings you here?" asked Leo and went to stand next to his son "I was send here to assign Chris his first charge" he said with a smile and Leo beamed at Chris. He was obviously proud that his son had finally grown up enough to get his first charge to look after. "Of course my suggestion is that Leo should go with you to guide you but not interfere into your work since it is your first charge, it might be a bit harder then you think, especially considering who it is" said the elder and Leo raised an eyebrow while Chris looked at the elder with curiosity in his eyes.

Scott stared at his best friend Stiles like he grew another head "you want to do what?" he asked "I want to learn how to fight. Come on you know that in a fight I'm like a headless chicken. I need to learn how to protect myself" Stiles said "yeah I guess it makes sense but are you sure you want me to teach you? Any of the others can fight just as good and they have probably more control of they strengths then I do. What if I break you" he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes "first, you wont break me and second this might help you just as much as me you know? It could help you get better control and all that" Stiles said trying to convince Scott of his admittedly somewhat crazy idea. They argued for a while until they were interrupted by Kira who seemed a bit panicked "guys I think there is some new trouble in town. I just heard there was an explosion in a house nearby" she said and Scott looked at her "so that was the sound earlier? But I don't think that explosions are our thing" he said and Kira shrugged "well I know but still. I am curious about what happened. it's the second explosion this week and from what I heard this time they couldn't find the source of it either" she said and sat down next to Scott "how can an explosion not have a clear source? I mean if its a bomb or a gas leak or whatever there has to be a trace left of it somewhere right?" asked Stiles and they looked at each other "what if it's our kind of weird not just ordinary weird? You know like a person that controls fire or something?" asked Scot "like what? Someone with pyrokinesis?" asked Stiles and thought about it for a second "I don't know does that even exist?" asked Kira and they all started to chuckle "said the kitsune to the werewolf and his human best friend" said Stiles.

Percy dodged a sword from his left and a kick from his right at the same time and landed behind his left attacker to knock him out _one down one to go_ he thought to himself as they circled each other "Jackson this time I won't let you win" said the blond haired women and smiled, he returned the smile "yeah right as if you ever let me win before. We both know that's not it" he said as he charged the blond who swiftly dodged the attack and struck an attack of her own. They fought for a while until Percy finally won by making her lose her sword. "See I told you I would win" he said triumphantly as they walked away next to each other chuckling. He and Annabeth had broken up a while ago and it was rather surprising they got along as well as they did. They sparred and did quests together without any awkward tension and it meant a lot to him since he didn't want to lose a good friend just because they used to date. As they parted ways so each could go to their own cabin Chiron called out to him from next to Percy's cabin. Chiron was in his real form and he seemed to be thinking about something when Percy finally reached him. "Hello Percy. How was sparring with Annabeth?" Chiron asked and made him smile "I'm getting a lot better at my sword fighting. I managed to win again" he said a bit proud of himself since Annabeth was one of the best fighters in camp "I am proud of how much you evolved while being here you know. Come on lets go inside, I have to talk to you about something" said Chiron and went into the cabin after turning into his human form. They sat down and Percy started to get a bit anxious as the silence stretched on. "Did you ever hear about a town called Beacon Hills?" the centaur asked and when he shook his head Chiron continued "well its a small town that seems to be drawing a lot of supernatural beings to itself. A seer told me there is some serious trouble heading its way and we need to keep the place safe. Which leads me to why I am here. It has been decided that you will be one of three besides me to go to Beacon hills and protect it. What many don't know is that there is power in that town that should not fall into the wrong hands. Its up to you who you pick to go with you. Of course I will only play the role of your legal guardian. There isn't much I can do in my age anymore" he said and winked as they chuckled. "OK so we sill what? Move there and wait for something to attack so we can protect the people that live in town?" Percy asked and Chiron sighed "that and you will have to go to school to blend in. don't worry I got something that will help us stay hidden from other supernatural beings so we wont be under constant attack. Its a new special something your parents came up with to keep you protected. Also to warn you I don't think its smart if you pick Grover since there are a few werewolf's in town and they might consider him prey" the centaur explained making Percy's decision even harder. How was he supposed to just leave his best friend behind? Well then again it was better then Grover ending up eaten by a werewolf. He sighed as he made his choice and hoped it was the right one.

 _That's it for now :)_

 _It's more like an introduction of the three 'main characters' that will be mostly in the center of it all and their friends. Don't worry in the next chapter it wont be jumping from character to character so much but I just wanted to introduce the three shows in this chapter. ;) cant tell you too much or it wont be fun right? So yeah, let me know what you think about this story so far and have a nice day._

 _Yours Truly_


End file.
